emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2909 (4th May 2001)
Plot Lisa arrives at the barn and Zak tells her they will see the money. Eric arrives and says he hasn't got the money. Cain starts the chain saw. Eric says he was only joking and hands the money to Lisa. Eric tells them to drop all his souvenirs off tomorrow morning. Lisa and Zak say they will go for a drink. Cain sees Angie and says he will catch them up later. Ollie and Donna get off the bus and chat together. Donna tells Ollie she slept with Marc. Ollie laughs. Donna asks Ollie what it was like the first time for her. Ollie says it was fine. Cain sees Angie putting some rubbish out, they kiss. Len calls out to Angie and asks her if she wants a cup of tea. Cain leaves. Eric returns home; he is cross about the Dingles. Gloria is cooking supper. Eric is cross and says he wants privacy. He says that Gloria is suffocating him with her womanly ways. Ollie asks Angie if she can have some money for a ticket for Macbeth. Angie tells her to get two and she'll go too. Ollie tells Angie to give Marc plenty of tea as he is busy with Donna. Angie checks that Ollie and Marc are going out and then asks Len what he is doing. Len replies that he might go to the pub or he might have an early night. Angie looks disappointed. Sam is playing a guitar in Cain's room. Cain is cross with him. Cain gets changed, Sam watches. Cain tells him to get out. Eric is reading the paper, Gloria tells him she threw the supper way and says that he can order a pizza and watch the topless darts for all she cares. She says she will find somewhere else to live, but says she was useful in his meeting. At the Reynolds, Angie again asks Len what he plans on doing. He is indecisive. She says she will drop him off at the pub for a drink. The Dingles are all going out. Cain says he is staying in. Sam says he will stay and keep Cain company. Zak suggests they have a game of draughts. Cain runs upstairs. In the Woolpack, Betty is talking to Alan about the factory and the possibility of jobs. Betty sees Eric and Gloria going in for a meal. Sam goes up to Cain's room. Cain tells him he is going out. Sam says he will follow. Cain says that is OK, but he must have some Dutch Courage first before they go out on the 'rob'. Sam duly takes a swig - out of the aftershave bottle. Cain leaves and locks the spluttering Sam in the house. Angie has a drink at the Woolpack with Len and then says she must go. Len says she ought to have another drink and goes to get one. He talks to Alan at the bar about Alan's bike. Len looks round for Angie and sees that she has gone. Sam watches Cain creep round to the Reynolds house from the bedroom window. Sam climbs out of the window and absails down the drainpipe to follow Cain. Cain enters the Reynolds house and calls 'Angie'. Ollie and Marc come down the stairs, Ollie asks Marc if she looks Ok. Jonny arrives, Cain sneaks out unseen. Jonny is driving his mother's car and suggests they go and pick up Donna and go for a drive. Angie arrives home and tells them to drive safely and not to drink. Sam sees Angie, and jumps in through the Angie's kitchen window. She hears someone going up the stairs and presumes it is Cain. She goes into her bedroom and sees a body under her duvet on her bed. Angie pulls back the duvet, expecting to see Cain, but instead finds Sam. He claims he has been sleep walking and his mind has gone blank. He tells Angie that Cain is at home asleep. Angie is cross and tells him to get out. Cain is at the bottom of the stairs and hears their conversation. Ollie, Donna, Marc and Jonny are at the village hall. They have beer. In the Woolpack, Eric and Gloria are eating. Gloria says they have just had a lover's tiff. Betty hears this. Donna and Marc are kissing in the village hall. Jonny is trying to make a move on Ollie. Donna suggests Marc should go back to her house. They leave the village hall and Jonny kisses Ollie. He puts his hand on her leg and tells her they are all on their own. Ollie gets cross and says she must go home. Jonny tries to stop her but Ollie is determined and departs. At the Dingles, Cain is sitting with his head in his hands. Sam arrives back and says he saved Cain from being caught on the rob. Cain is furious. Sam then realises that Cain is seeing Angie. Cain tells him that if he breathes a word to anyone then he will be dead. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *Jonny Bradley - Ben Bryant (credited as 'Johnny Bradley') Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard, Sam & Cain's room and living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Holdgate Farm - Driveway, kitchen, living room, hallway and attic *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cricket Pavilion Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,820,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes